The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an interface between a combustor section and a turbine section.
Air compressed in a compressor section of a gas turbine engine is mixed with fuel, burned in a combustor section and expanded in a turbine section. The flow path from the combustor section to the turbine section is defined by the interface therebetween. The geometry of the interface may result in flow stagnation or bow wave effects that may increase the thermal load within the interface. The thermal load may cause oxidation of combustor liner panels, turbine vane leading edges and platforms which may result in durability issues over time.